This invention relates to new and useful improvements in skateboard constructions having a brake mechanism in combination therewith.
Skateboards have heretofore been constructed with brake mechanisms in an attempt to reduce the danger which is inherent in skateboard riding. One such prior structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,251 wherein a brake pedal is disposed adjacent to the rearward end of the skateboard and has connection by means of depending levers to move brake shoes onto the rear wheels. This structure and other structures have certain disadvantages, one of which comprises the difficulty of adapting them to the conventional type of skateboard. Another disadvantage of prior structures is that it is difficult for the skateboard rider to apply the brakes since he must step backwards or otherwise change his balance, thus possibly causing him to lose control. Another disadvantage of prior structures is that it is difficult to apply an even braking pressure thereto.